A Night To Remember
by auroraginz
Summary: Manny has gotton herself into ALOT of trouble, but wait there is someone else she got into more toruble... EMMA!
1. Default Chapter

Manny slowly opened her eyes just enough to read the 1:34 pm on a clock. Last night had been a night like no other, she had not relized how much gross liqueds went down her throat untill now. She layed in a quite large bed for a few minutes with her eyes closed just wishing she could remember a thing that happened last night. She finally got the strengh to fully open her eyes, she sat up in bed looked around and saw something she never would have expected, a man she had never seen before that looked early 20's and Sean. She started shaking as she noticed the broken glass and random matches around the room. "What had happened last night, why am i here?!?" she kept asking herself but she could not recall a answer. The two guys sleeping next to her where in simply there boxers, as she was fully dressed. She slowly tiptoed to the next room, being carefull to not step on any glass. When she got to the kitchen she saw something that she had never expected nor wanted to see. Emma laying on the ground with a bloody hand and and in a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 most innopropite one

"Emma!!!!" She ran up to her shaking her "EMMA GET UP!" She was shaking and in hysterics before she knew it she was screaming! She thought about calling 911 but she was afraid of getting in trouble, she thought she was being selfish for a split second then deciced it was for their own good. Manny started screaming as loud as she could not realizing Emma was not going to wake up anytime soon.

Five minutes later the strange man was making breakfest for himself; a poptart and pepsi. Manny assumed he would know what to do so stupidly Manny asked the man for help. The man completely ignored Manny's question and just replied with "ahh there you went!", "come over here". He lead her to a notepad with many girls names, ages, phone numbers, and nude pictures. "I like to remember the girls i slept with so write down your info, we will take the pictures next" Manny frightend said in a quite voice "I would rather not" The Man got MAD and pulled out a gun"You would rather not eh! Well i guess i can kill you then take your pictures...." Manny's heart started racing as in her head she started praying. "OOh, nevermind i am cool with this" Manny said having no choice. "Just like a good little kitty, fill out this info then give it back" the man said in a CREEPY voice. Manny filled out completely false info and handed it back. "Now for the pictures." Manny was really dreading this but she knew she had NO choice. Manny slowly took off her tube top which had no bra under it. She then removed her tight low cute jeans revealing just a sparkly pink thong. She ashamingly took off the thong. She was completely nude and there was nothing she could do but pose. "A little to the right, and look like you are having a orgasm" Manny pushed up her breasts and spread her legs and did a sex vixon smile hoping if she did one perfect pic there would be no more. "Wait on minute!" the man said as he yelled "SEAN MA MAN! GET UP I NEED YOU TO TAKE A PIC" Sean came running in, apartly they had done this before. Sean now had the Camera which made Manny REALLY uncomfortable watching her best friends ex take porno pics of her. The man now walked up behind her and started striping. Once he got nude he put his mouth on her nipple and signaled Sean to take the pic. MAnny had never been this grossed out, or embaressed EVER! Manny now thought she could leave, unfortunatly she was VERY wrong.

Sean now came up to her and picked her up and literally THREW her on there couching causing her to scream. She was shaking like an earthquake. The boys came over and started humping her and Sean quickly took off his clothes. Sean stuck his finger in her math making her suck it. Two hours later when mannys mouth was dry as a desert from sucking so many differant things she left. She actrully snuck out. She just threw on one of their bathrobs and RAN. She had to go get help and report them! She reached Emma's house and explained everything to her mom so quickly all her mom could understand is "Emma is in Trouble" Her mom RAN out bringing Jack with her. After dialing 911 all they could do was wait and hope they get there before they rape Emma.....


End file.
